Losing Matt
by MR.CHEESY
Summary: another Matt-Mello story. This takes place after The Beginning


_First of all, let me say this. You will be seeing lots of Mello and Matt stories from me. I love writing about the development of their friendship. This is the story that precedes the beginning story. Basically, don't read this story unless you've read the story that I wrote, that begins Mello and Matt's friendship. (Goggle Boy) Enjoy and please comment!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of the Death Note Manga or Anime._

"It's a gameboy."

"A what?"

"A gameboy."

Mello was staring at a small blue rectangle with a screen and some controls. On the screen, he saw a small ship shooting at other little ships. Supposely, Matt said that the object of the game was to shoot all of the small ships.

"Yes!"

"What happened?" Mello asked, a bit embarassed by all of his questions.

"I just got the top score."

Mello could see why the game would be interesting to play, but he would much rather enjoy swimming in the lake that's in back of Wammy's house. He loved jumping in, swimming as much as he could, until his legs felt heavy. He loved the feeling of water splashing his face. It refreshed him from everything. Then, he would try to hold his breath as long as he can. This would entertain Mello so much......

"Mello" "Mello."

"Huh?" Mello awoke from his thoughts.

"I said, do you want to try?"

"Um..." Mello was deciding as he snipped a piece of chocolate with his teeth.

"Not right now Matt." "Thanks"

"You sure?"

Mello snipped off another piece.

"I'm sure."

The small light that was being emitted from Matt's gameboy produced a nice shiny coat on Matt's goggles.

_It makes him look really cool. _Mello thought.

"Hey Matt."

"What's up?" he asked looking up to meet Mello's gaze.

Mello looked at his bright red hair. It was like red fire flickering across his forehead. Mello could stare at his hair all day......

They had started to get to know each other, and they found out, that both of them were really cool people. For example, Mello came to learn that Matt's favorite cereal was cocoa puffs, and ever since Mello started eating chocolate, it became _his_ favorite cereal too. Also, Mello realized, with a great sensation, that he was liking his life a whole lot better now. He told Matt all about Near, and Matt _understood him. _Matt was like Mello's comforter, His stress reliever. He was there for Mello and was always gonna be there.....

"Do you want to go swimming Matt?"

"Swimming? I don't think so."

"C'mon. I want to show you something."

"Mello..." Matt said with a pitiful voice that made Mello laugh.

"Oh c'mon. I'll wait for you outside. You know where the lake is don't you?"

Before giving Matt a chance to answer, Mello snatched a pair of trunks and left the room. Mello walked down the hall, took a right then a left before approaching Wammy's beautiful backyard.

He passed _the willow tree_ that he named after Matt, and walked towards the bridge. See, if you walked a bit, through the grass,plants,fountains,trees,and nice benches, you would end up in front of a small bridge erecting from the end of Wammy's garden area, to the trail in between the small forest of trees. Once you crossed the bridge, there were no more beautiful plants or trees, everything here was dry. The dusty trail guided you to the lake, which was about 10 minutes down. Nobody was really seen in this area. That's what Mello liked about it. Once you walked past the creepy forest, you would reach a small downhill slant. At the end, was the lake.

It was a beautiful view. You could see the sun go down up ahead of the lake. Around the lake, were large rocks. Behind the rocks, were a few nice trees that covered the dry ones, that were refuge to many birds. Usually, Mello only saw beautiful cardinals in the trees. You could hear them chirping in rhythm.

The water, was vividly clear. It always felt so fresh to Mello's skin. Mello would always see small fish swimming casually around the lake. Sometimes, Mello prodded them harmlessly with a stick, watching them swim away quickly.

Mello quickly took out out a chocolate bar from his pocket, snapped a piece with his mouth, and put it back in his pocket. Then, he quickly took off his shirt, pants, and underwear. He threw all his clothes on top of the rocks, and put on his red trunks.

He jumped in quickly, and was immediately submerged by the warm water. He used his arms and feet to rise up to the surface, bubbles rising up from his nose as he exhaled. His head popped up to the surface. Mello squinted his eyes a bit to block the glare of the sun. He turned around, the direction of the trail. Matt wouldn't come....

_Why are you surprised?_ Mello asked himself. _He isn't gonna come_.

After swimming a few laps, Mello came up to the surface and saw Matt.

He was wearing his striped shirt, some navy trunks, and his goggles of course. He was barefoot, but amazingly, Mello saw not one piece of dirt or stain on his perfect pale feet.

"So this is it huh?" "The famous lake."

"Yep" Mello smiled.

"You know I hate you for making me do this but..." Matt words were cut off by the sound of the great splash following his cannonball. Mello could see the stripes underneath the water. Matt hadn't taken off his shirt. The stripes slowly rose to the surface....

Matt's red hair slowly rose up, and Mello let out a small gasp when he noticed with awe that one side of Matt's goggles had slightly slid up with the impact, displaying Matt's beautiful left eye.

It was brown, not a dull brown, but a lively brown, a vivacious brown. It sparkled with the reflection of the sun, and Mello saw that Matt's eye was clouded with innocence and love, maybe even trouble. This was the first time Mello had first seen Matt's eyes. Mello's stare made it obvious that Matt's eye was exposed, because Matt immediately shot his hand up and pulled his left side of his goggle back down, concealing his eye. He blushed before diving back in the water, leaving a small splash behind him.

He swam under water, and soon, they both did, swimming side by side. Mello followed the stripes until they were both out of breath. As they both rose up to the surface, Mello in front of Matt, Mello saw that the sun was halfway down, getting ready to switch places with the moon. Somewhere near, Mello heard the sound of cardinals chirping. Again, Mello felt as if it was only Matt and him, except this time, he felt anxious. Why? He did not know. Was it because he thought Matt would not like him anymore? _No._ Mello knew why. He knew the exact answer to why he felt thought scared him to death. He could not think about it...... The answer?

He could not bare losing Matt.

Mello had to know that he was always gonna be there for him.

Cause without Matt......... nothing in the world existed.......


End file.
